dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Planet
The Daily Planet is one of America's oldest and most respected news sources. It is a popular broadsheet newspaper business that circulates throughout Northern America, with its main headquarters known as the Daily Planet Building in Metropolis. The building itself is notable for the giant planetary globe atop the building. The Planet's major competitors in Metropolis include the tabloid newspaper the Daily Star, WGBS-TV, both of which are owned by media mogul Morgan Edge, and Lex Luthor's various media operations. Background The Planet began publication in 1775; George Washington wrote a guest editorial for the first daily edition. After Luthor became a successful businessman, he begins diversifying his holdings in his newly-founded LexCorp company to enforce his public image as a wealthy benefactor, which included buying every media in Metropolis, including the Daily Planet. However, Luthor soon sells it after deciding to pursue technology and television investments instead and began taking bids for the Planet. Perry White convinced an international conglomerate, TransNational Enterprises, to buy the paper. They agreed to this venture with the stipulation that Perry would become editor-in-chief with Franklin Stern, an old friend of White's, becoming the Daily Planet's publisher. From the onset, the Daily Planet had always condemned Luthor's actions and his company. As a result, when Clark Kent was first inducted into the Daily Planet, the newspaper had no advertising money and was almost bankrupt due to Luthor's mechanicians. Dilapidated and unable to afford new reporters, the Planet hired Kent in spite of his lack of experience. Fortunately, when Superman debuted in Metropolis soon after, he only granted exclusive interviews and photographs to Planet journalists Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, and the paper's circulation increased. The Planet has had violent worker strikes and the building itself, along with most of the city, was destroyed during the "Battle for Metropolis"; later restored through the efforts of various superheroes. The Planet building later sustained further damages after Doomsday's rampage which saw the temporary death of Superman. When Franklin Stern decided to put the paper up for sale. Lex Luthor purchased the Daily Planet and subsequently closed the paper down. In the Planet's place emerged "LexCom," a news-oriented Internet website that primarily catered to Luthor's views of "quality journalism." Eventually, after Lois Lane made a deal with Luthor where she would kill one story of his choosing at some future date with no questions asked, Luthor sold the Daily Planet to Bruce Wayne for the sum of one dollar. The paper was quickly reinstated, rehiring all of its old staff. During the "Y2K" attack by Brainiac 13, the Daily Planet building was "upgraded" along with the rest of Metropolis, and a holographic globe replaced the physical one. Eventually, due to temporal instabilities caused by the B13 Virus, Metropolis and the Daily Planet building were restored to their former states. Involvement Daily Planet provides Headlines for exploits of Heroes and Villains alike. Members Equipment Gallery File:DailyPlanet1.png File:Marvel4.png File:Tomorrow1.png File:Daily Planet advertisement (Superman).png File:DailyPlanetAdd.jpg File:NewspaperVendors1.jpg File:1473614-dc_universe_online_gamescom_trlr_hd_10.jpg File:Daily Planet globe.png File:LegendsComicJimmyOlsen2.jpg File:Daily Planet Headline.png File:Daily Planet Logo.png Trivia *The Daily Planet first appeared in Action Comics #23 (April, 1940). *Due to Superman only giving personal interviews to Lois Lane, the Daily Planet is the only newspaper able to feature them. *The Daily Planet building's original features were based on the AT&T Huron Road Building in Cleveland, Ohio. *Iris Allen, a photojournalist in Central City and wife to Flash (Barry Allen), had an internship at the Daily Planet while studying at Columbia University. Following her rebirth in the 30th century and her husband's retirement, she would take up a journalist position in the Daily Planet of that century. *The building is located at the corner of Fifth Avenue and Concord Lane in Downtown Metropolis. *When Superman first appeared in comics, Clark Kent worked for a newspaper named the Daily Star. Superman co-creator Joe Shuster named the Daily Star after the newspaper in Toronto, Ontario, which had been the newspaper that Shuster's parents received and for whom Shuster had worked for as a newsboy. When the Superman newspaper comic strip appeared, the newspaper's name was changed to the Daily Planet to avoid a name conflict with real newspapers. It was declared that the Daily Star was the workplace of the Earth-2 versions of Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, while the Daily Planet was the workplace of the Earth-1 versions of Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. See Also *Daily Planet Building External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database *Daily Planet CC Mainframe Category:Franchises Category:Daily Planet